Rapunzel
by Kuroya.Phantom.In.Darkness
Summary: Akashi prince of the Crimson Kingdom disappeared, Kuroko a beautiful male trapped in a tower by his own parents was found by Akashi. Now, how will their relationship grow, when Akashi is horribly cold and mean to EVERYONE even to his 'closest friends'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Missing**

"YOUR HIGHNESS! WHERE ARE YOU!" A pink headed girl called for the crimson haired prince. "Momoi, did you find Akashi?" A green haired male asked as he neared the pink haired male. "I'm sorry Midorima-kun, I couldn't." Momoi said as she sighed. "I see, well it's only natural, were all 16 yet he's already betrothed." Midorima said. "Yeah... It must have been hard to be prince of such a strict country..." Momoi said while Midorima grunted.

-With Akashi-

Akashi stared at the kingdom's gate. Careful not to blow his cover. He wore a ragged cloak. One would mistake him for a traveler, which is perfect if he would want to leave the kingdom. '... A betrothal means nothing to me... nothing matters to me... that's my decision, and I am absolute.' With that Akashi left the safety of the kingdom.

 **KT: A rather short chapter. Sorry.**


	2. Tower

**Chapter 2: Tower**

Pale blue eyes stared outside the window of a very tall tower. A flash of crimson caught his eye. A rare visitor it may seem. He smiled sadly.

'Another day to start...'

Akashi have explored the woods, curious on what lays ahead. He soon found an old tower. He observed the tower. He watched how the ivy goes up the tower's outer walls. Then suddenly rain and thunder invaded the skies. Akashi cursed then went towards the tower. He looked for an entrance but found none. He sighed then, slumped against the tower's wall. Soon the rain's beating on his head. For a moment Akashi dozed off. When he woke up vines are making a roof for him. He looked at it curiously but suspiciously. Akashi looked around and saw no one. He wondered who did this. Soon he became drowsy, next thing is he fell asleep.

The next day is much more surprising. Akashi was met by new dry clothes, a bed made out of leaves, warm food, and a warm blanket. His eyes narrowed on the warm food. Once again he wondered who have been helping him. Then his stomach made an embarrassing announcement. Akashi eyes the food cautiously, he took the first bite, then the second, then the third, soon he finished the whole bowl. Akashi stared at the distance. He knew that life will be hard if he runs away -not that he would admit it- but, he just wants to get a feel of himself. With all the years he have spent, doing as what others say, dictating how his life _will be._ No one can really be sure of the future, how could they predict Akashi's future?

Akashi sighed as he thought about the others he left. He couldn't careless, they were **mere** _pawns_ for him.

To the days that passed, the same things happened over again. He wanted to know who have been helping him. Suddenly, horses can be heard from afar. Akashi cursed as he took his cloak and looked for a place to hide in. He knew that with the royal horses they, could find him. "Search every corner! Don't even try to leave a place not searched!" Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the Seirin Royal Guards shouted at his followers. Akashi cursed once more. Then a stairway of vines showed up in front of him. It led to a small window on top of the tower.

Akashi having no where else to go, went up. He climbed he window and closed it peeked outside as the shouts subsided. The sound of the horses' hooves slowly fading away. Next thing is that, Akashi felt a strong force hitting the back of his head, causing him to fall unconscious. Pale blue eyes gleamed through the darkness of the place. One thought that came to the teal haired boy is that he's _**dead meat**_.


	3. The Locked One

**Chapter 3: The Locked One**

The teal haired male namely, Kuroko Tetsuya stared at the unconscious crimson haired male. He didn't know why the tower deemed Akashi to be safe to be with, but Kuroko will know somehow. Now his problem is, how will he hide Akashi's body? His time-to-time-check-up-visits-whether-if-he-had-fled-squad will report to his parents. If that happens he would be seriously in trouble.

Then the cabinet moved. "Seriously? Tower? Why are you doing this to me?" Kuroko sighed uncharacteristically. Kuroko asked the tower's vines to carry Akashi to the hole where the cabinet's back used to be. The tower moved the cabinet back to place and successfully hid the hole where Akashi is, and just in time.

As soon as the hole is completely covered a voice from the bottom of the tower screamed. "Vines! Come at me and obey me! I wish to go to the Little Prince's side!" The voice sounded a bit rough but somehow soft if you have high hearing sense. A red haired male appeared on the window where Akashi entered. "Kagami-kun." "GAAAHH!" The red haired male screamed. "Fuck shit! Kuroko! Don't suddenly appear in front of me!" Kagami answered.

"It's your fault for being unguarded." Kuroko answered trying to be as normal as possible, but Kagami, being Kuroko's 'friend' since they were very young, noticed Kuroko's slight habit when it comes to lying. A blank facade. "Okay, what are you hiding?" Kagami crossed his arms with a small grunt. "What ever do you mean Kagami-kun?" Kuroko feigned ignorance. "Kuroko, you know I know you more than anybody else. Now spit it out." Kagami said slightly annoyed but at the same time worried, especially about the news he's gonna give.

"I'm afraid I can't _spit_ anything out, other than my spit."

"This guy..." Kagami growled. "I'm afraid Izuki-san's puns have been rubbing off to me." Kuroko wondered. "Kuroko!" Kagami screamed. "It seems you fancy screaming today? What might be the occasion?" "YOU'RE GONNA BE FREAKING MARRIED!" Kuroko went silent. "What?" Kuroko asked almost like a whisper. "Your parents agreed to a family to marry their -daughter or son- I don't know the gender to you!" Kagami said as Kuroko's lips thinned into a line.

"Kagami-kun, I want to be alone."

"Kuroko-" "No, I said alone!" Kuroko screamed ass the tower seemed to roar. Kagami paled. The curse on the tower is that it responds to what Kuroko feels. The tower have it's life of it's own. It judges the person coming near it o be able o say whether he/she is safe enough to be near Kuroko. Apparently it was cursed to protect Kuroko at all cost but at the same time, keep him there.

Kagami looked downcast as he left Kuroko to his thoughts. Soon when the sun finally sets. Screams woke Kuroko. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU DARE DEFY ME! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO! NOW LET ME-" "Shut it." Kuroko said as the tower moved the cabinet in a swift motion causing Akashi to fall to the ground ungracefully. "You dare defy-" "Your status outside doesn't have any mean in this tower." Kuroko said blankly as he is still shaken by the thought of being married. I mean who wouldn't? His a parents trapped him there ever since at a young age and they even bragged about it, being only to protect their one and only son.

"And you are?" Akashi asked sarcastically. "Yes, because I practically am the one who lives here." Kuroko said as Akashi studied him. Kuroko didn't particularly want to be stared on at the moment. "What's your name?" Akashi asked. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said as Akashi's eyes narrowed. "A Kuroko?" "Yes apparently if you didn't hear correctly." Kuroko muttered. "Rude. My name is Akashi Seijuurou." "The prince?" Kuroko asked. "The absolute one." Akashi arrogantly said as Kuroko started to hate the other.

'Tower why did you ever deem him _**safe**_? His family and my family are **mortal enemies**!'


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

"So, Tetsuya." "Don't talk to me like that. We are not close." Kuroko cut Akashi off. "No, _Tetsuya_ how-" "I will not entertain any question unless you change the way you talk to me." Kuroko deadpanned as he opened a book. "Then, _Prince Tet-_ " "Too formal." "Then what do you suppose _I_ should call you." Akashi glared at Kuroko, which had non effect. "Just call me, Kuroko." Kuroko said as Akashi grumbled. 'Okay, Seijuurou, Relax. You will not lose to this feminine guy.' Akashi tried to relax himself.

"Kuroko." Akashi called as said person hummed. "How do I get out?" Akashi said glancing at the window. "Through the window." Kuroko plainly said. " _How._ " Akashi rolled his eyes as Kuroko closed his book sighing. "How should I know? I never left the tower ever since I was 4." Kuroko mumbled as Akashi's eyes widened. "You have never left the tower?" Akashi asked as Kuroko stared at him blankly. "Nope." "Not even a little while?" Akashi asked as Kuroko shook his head. "Escaping, have you tried to escape?" "Yep, but none worked. Ever since my first escape attempt my parents made a squad to look after me." Kuroko said as he fiddled on his fingers.

"That's peculiar."

"How so?" Kuroko asked as his blank face appeared. "Well, most parents wouldn't do that to their children." Akashi thought about it. "Well, my parents said it was so that I could preserve my _innocence._ " Kuroko looked away from Akashi. "Anyways, how about trying to escape again?" Akashi asked as Kuroko stood up. "It's useless. There are guards by the end of the tunnel, the exit." Kuroko said as he placed his book in a bookcase.

"Oh~ but when I went towards this place I entered in another location. There was no tunnel."

Kuroko froze. "A-another way out?" Kuroko unknowingly stuttered. "Yep, and I'll take you if you tell me how to get back to the ground." Akashi smirked. "... the tower is the key..." Kuroko muttered. "What?" Akashi grew confused.

"Oh tower, thy hath protected thee for so long. I hath grown and hath a protector, so why don't thy let thee go?"

Kuroko said as the tower slowly shrunk until the ground is near the window. "Are you ready?" Kuroko asked as Akashi could only stare surprised. Kuroko chuckled which brought Akashi back to reality. "You saw nothing." Akashi said then went through the window. Kuroko was about to but hesitated on touching the lush green grass. "Are you coming or not?" Akashi asked as he noticed the hesitation.

"I am."


	5. The Journey

**Chapter 5: The Journey**

"So do you have any place in mind?" Akashi asked but Kuroko made a face. "Oh yeah, never left the tower since you were four." Akashi said sarcastically. "Akashi-kun, how about you. You are a prince, right? Why are you away from home?" Kuroko asked while Akashi kept silent. "Okay, I'll take it as it is not my business." Kuroko said as they continued to walk through the dense forest. The silence is making Kuroko nervous for some unknown reason.

"Aka-"

 _ **THUD!**_

Akashi turned around and saw Kuroko being dragged by the leg by some vine looking object. "Kuroko!" Akashi quickly took out a knife as he reached out and sliced the vine. Kuroko tried standing up but his ankle was twisted. Akashi gave he knife to Kuroko then carried the blue haired prince. The vine was going after them with some other thicker vines. "I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder. You take out any vine that would come near us while I focus on running." Akashi said then threw Kuroko on to his shoulder. Kuroko yelped as he collided with Akashi's shoulder.

Akashi ran as he could while Kuroko slashed the vines with all his might. Soon the forest became less dense as the vines slowly declined. A few more steps and they're out of the forest. Akashi gently let Kuroko down to the grassy floor as he tried to regain his breathing. "Why are you *huff* also tired? I did all the running." Akashi said. "I have a *huff* w-weak constitution." Kuroko said as he laid his back on the grass. "Then you shouldn't have left your tower!" Akashi said but Kuroko fainted a few seconds ago.

"Geez, why am I even taking you along with me." Akashi said as he carried Kuroko once more as he now walked towards the village. 'Good thing there is a village near by...' Akashi thought as he covered Kuroko's head with a hoodie as he wore the hoodie of his cloak. He entered the lively village and walked straight into the inn. "One room with two beds." Akashi said as the lady at the counter smiled at him. "That would be one hundred twenty gold." The lady said while Akashi sighed. 'It would be better to save.' Akashi thought. "No, a room with one bed." Akashi said regretfully. "That is sixty gold." The lady smiled as Akashi handed the money while he took the key then carried Kuroko towards their room.


End file.
